Gandum
by Marchioness Phantomhive
Summary: Pertemuan mereka di dalam mimpi, dalam sebuah ladang gandum keemasan.


**Gandum**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive **

**Rate:** **T**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji sepenuhnya milik Toboso Yana-sensei**

**Happy Reading! :D**

Kicauan merdu burung terdengar. Matahari telah menempati singgasananya di langit timur. Sinarnya membuat ladang gandum yang tumbuh hingga ke lereng gunung berkilau bagaikan lautan emas. Seperti sedang berkomunisasi, hewan-hewan ternak juga ikut bersuara, ikut menyemarakkan pagi itu. Angin semilir bertiup. Gandum-gandum di ladang menari-nari.

Begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun di depan rumahnya. Gadis itu baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Rambut ikal pirangnya diikat dua. Mata hijau terangnya seperti bersinar di timpa cahaya matahari pagi. Dengan gaun sederhana putihnya dan _selop_ coklatnya, ia berlari menyusuri jalan di desanya. Ia membeli _baguette_ di toko roti yang dekat dengan pintu masuk ladang gandum. Segera setelahnya, ia membuka gerbang masuk dan menyusuri gandum-gandum, menari-nari bebas, berputar-putar tanpa arah, hanya menikmati indahnya kilauan gandum dan angin semilir yang menyejukkan. Roti di tangan kecilnya hampir terlempar, saking cepatnya ia berputar dan tangannya yang ia rentangkan lebar-lebar.

Ladang gandum itu milik seluruh warga desa. Siapa pun boleh bermain di tempat itu, asal tidak merusak gandum-gandum yang sudah berbuah hasil dari jerih payah para petani gandum di desa itu. Gadis kecil itu terputar hingga ia terpeleset dan terjatuh. Rotinya terlepas dari tangannya dan terpental sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

BRUKK!

Ia tidak merasa sakit. Saat membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya masih berdiri. Ada tangan-tangan yang meremas perlahan bahunya. Si gadis menoleh dan melihat seringai terpampang di wajah seorang bocah laki-laki sebaya dengannya, hanya lebih tinggi. Mata biru gelapnya berkilat-kilat jenaka, bertemu dengan mata hijau terang si gadis. Si bocah laki-laki membantu si gadis mengambil keseimbangannya. Ia lalu mengambil roti yang tak sengaja si gadis lempar. Ia kembali sambil tersenyum simpul kepada si gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut. Si gadis tersipu mendengarnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab si gadis tergagap.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya di anak sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi si gadis. Si gadis menjadi merah padam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" katanya parau sambil menjauh karena malu.

Si anak laki-laki terkekeh melihat reaksi lucu si gadis. Ia menggamit tangan si gadis sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo main!"

Mereka berputar-putar riang di atas gandum. Si anak perempuan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang gandum. Mereka memetik beberapa tangkai gandum yang sudah masak. Mereka juga menikmati makan siang sederhana berupa roti yang dibeli gadis kecil itu, sambil mengupas biji gandum dari kulitnya. Si anak laki-laki berusaha membuat semacam tongkat tiup untuk bermain, tapi gagal. Alhasil, mereka hanya bermain lempar-tangkap biji-bijian saling adu siapa yang dapat lebih banyak, sembari bermain air di sungai untuk irigasi. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan itu terasa singkat. Tak terasa, petang tiba.

"Sudah petang, aku harus kembali," kata si gadis sambil menjatuhkan biji-bijian yang ia tangkap. Gaunnya sudah kotor dan basah. Si anak laki-laki hanya terdiam, masih dengan seringai jenakanya.

"Apa boleh buat?" katanya sambil terkekeh kecil, "kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Lizzy," jawab si gadis antusias, "namamu?"

"Namaku…"

Si gadis melihat mulut si anak laki-laki bergerak mengucapkan namanya, tetapi tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Secara perlahan, sekitarnya mulai menjadi gelap. Si anak laki-laki menyeringai lagi, seringaian yang aneh sekaligus menakutkan. Kemudian, si gadis merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Dan saat tubuhnya datar dengan tanah, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

"Tunggu!"

Lizzy dengan cepat duduk di atas ranjangnya, sadar dari mimpi anehnya. Ia menatap kedua tangan mungilnya. Tidak ada kotoran sama sekali. Ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur yang sama. Dan ia tidak berada di ladang gandum desa.

'Jadi, semuanya hanya mimpi, ya?' umpat Lizzy dalam hati. Padahal, ia mengira bahwa si anak laki-laki adalah orang yang mungkin ia sukai. Ah, ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang imajinasinya.

Lizzy turun dari ranjang dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang makan dan mendapati keluarganya sedang menikmati sarapan. Ia bergabung dan membicarakan tentang mimpinya pada keluarganya. Reaksi mereka berbeda-beda. Ayahnya menatap Lizzy dengan pandangan antusias dan mengatakan mungkin orang dalam mimpi tadi adalah jodoh Lizzy. Ibunya mendengus dan berkata bahwa itu adakah hal yang tidak berguna. Kakaknya entah kenapa marah dan ekspresinya menandakan bahwa ia cemburu. Lizzy hanya dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarganya sungguh aneh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," kata Lizzy setelah mengembalikan piring ke bak cucian. Ayah dan kakaknya sudah pergi ke peternakan di belakang rumahnya.

"Lizzy, tolong beli beberapa buah _baguette_ dan dua keranjang buah-buahan. Sudah tidak ada bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok," kata ibunya dari dapur.

"Baik! Lizzy pergi dulu!"

Setelah mengenakan selop cokelat tua kecil kesukaannya dan menenteng dua buah keranjang besar dan tas kecil berisi uang, Lizzy berlari dengan riang menuju toko roti di sebelah ladang gandum desa. Ladang tempat ia dan (kata ayahnya) jodohnya bermain riang dalam mimpi. Segera, semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak menyadari bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang menyeberang ke toko roti yang sama.

"Aduh!"

Lagi-lagi, Lizzy menabrak seseorang dan bawaannya terpental. Tapi, kali ini, tidak ada orang yang menangkapnya. Ia terjatuh ke belakang dan bokongnya yang menjadi penahan terantuk tanah dengan debam keras. Anak laki-laki yang ditabraknya terjatuh dengan keadaan lebih parah dan mengumpat-mengumpat sebal ke Lizzy. Barang-barang bawaan mereka jatuh tepat di atas mereka berdua dan mendarat di sekitar mereka.

"Sialan! Hei! Kalau melangkahkan kaki lihat terlebih dahulu di depanmu ada sesuatu atau tidak! Dasar bodoh!" teriak anak laki-laki yang ditabrak Lizzy sambil mengelus bahu kanannya dan mengaduh. Matanya masih terpejam menahan sakit.

"Maaf! Aku tidak senga-"

"Apa-apaan ka-"

Mereka serentak berhenti bicara, hanya saling menatap. Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mata mereka saling menusuk ke dalam. Hijau terang dan biru gelap.

"Kau orang yang dari mimpi…" gumam mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk yang lain. Keheningan menyusul lagi. "Eh?"

"Mimpi apa maksudmu?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan kepada yang lain.

"Kau duluan," kata si bocah laki-laki.

"Kau duluan," kata Lizzy.

Keheningan menyusul mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Akhirnya si anak laki-laki berdiri, diikuti Lizzy. Setelah mengambil seluruh bawaan mereka, mereka saling menatap lagi, dengan semburat merah di pipi masing-masing.

"Ehm," deham si bocah laki-laki, "jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Lizzy," jawab Lizzy sambil terus menatap si bocah laki-laki. Sinar matahari pagi membuat rambut mereka berkilauan. Lizzy bagaikan ladang gandum, sedangkan si bocah bagaikan lautan.

"Aku Ciel, salam kenal," kata si bocah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Di wajahnya masih ada semburat merah.

Lizzy menatap wajah Ciel dan tangannya, lalu sambil tersenyum senang menyambut uluran tangan Ciel, "Salam kenal!"

Mereka melepas jabatan tangan masing-masing. Kemudian tanpa sadar melangkah bersama-sama menuju toko roti.

"Jadi, kau ingin membeli roti?" tanya Ciel gugup.

"Ya! Setelah itu aku akan mengisi dua keranjang ini dengan buah-buahan. Kalau masih ada waktu, aku ingin bermain di ladang gandum desa!" jawab Lizzy ceria.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" tanya Ciel, "aku ingin membeli daging di sebelah toko buah-buahan. Setelah selesai belanja, kita bermain di ladang bersama. Bagaimana?"

Lizzy senang bukan main. Diajak bermain adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan untuk Lizzy. "Boleh! Kalau begitu kita harus belanja dengan cepat!"

"Yap! Ayo!"

Tiba-tiba Lizzy berhenti, menatap Ciel dengan penasaran, "Omong-omong, Ciel…"

"Apa?" tanya Ciel sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap Lizzy.

"Apa mimpi yang kau lihat?" tanya Lizzy sambil menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Ciel menjadi risih karenanya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Ayo! Kau ingin bermain denganku di ladang, 'kan? Kau ingin menghemat waktu, bukan?" tuntut Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya!"

Lizzy menyambut uluran tangan Ciel. Mereka masuk ke toko roti sambil berlari dengan semangat. Tak mereka sadari, pertemuan mereka ini menciptakan sebuah masa depan yang membahagiakan bagi mereka.

__**-Tamat-**

Selesai satu fict lagi. Maaf kalau hanya pendek dan one-shot *ojigi*. Ide ini terbatas dan yah… saya juga bingung mau gimana nyeritainnya. Maaf kalau ada typos. Saya kadang suka males cek lagi dan typonya ratusan… Saya terima review dan flame. Bagi saya itu sebuah kehormatan karena ada yang mau kasih tahu kekurangan saya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca! :D


End file.
